existen_evidenciasfandomcom_es-20200214-history
¿Existen evidencias de que la consciencia tenga una base biológica o no?
Autor: Maria Martinelli Por años el estudio de la conciencia ha sido un gran desafío para el ser humanos por lo que para responder si existen evidencias de que la conciencia tenga una base biológica o no, es necesario iniciar definiendo la palabra conciencia, según la Real Academia de la Lengua esta puede estar relacionada con la moral del ser humano de saber reconocer entre el bien o el mal, así como también es definida como mediante la ventana con la cual podemos entender. Habiendo definido el significado de esta palabra para poder llegar a una conclusión definitiva es necesario investigar los estudios que se han realizado para comprobar esto y las diferentes teorías de los conocedores de la consciencia y la biología del ser humano. ' ' Si hacemos una visión general a la información encontrada al respecto se podría decir que la conciencia del cerebro se encuentra en la actividad del ser humano debido a conjuntos de neuronas que interactúan entre sí, sin embargo otros estudiosos del tema afirman que la conciencia aún no es posible de comprobar, ¿A quién debemos creer respecto a la biología de la conciencia? ' ' El primer concepto científico brindado sobre la conciencia fue por Hipócrates en el siglo V A.C quien comprobó que la conciencia es hecha por el cerebro y se pierde a medida que este muere, luego de esto Descartes indicó que la mente humana se encontraba formado por sustancia etérea, por su parte en 1781 Immanuel Kant propone el “a priori forms” capacidades que se encuentran desde antes del aprendizaje, el problema de todas estas teorías es que no tienen un fundamento o base científica que emita una prueba biológica de la conciencia. ' ' Algunas teorías modernas pueden brindar una mejor explicación a la conciencia, una de ellas la exponen Christof Koch y Francis Crick quienes afirmaron que debido a la actividad eléctrica de una gran número de neuronas oscilando juntas se causaba la conciencia, sin embargo esta teoría aún no tiene una evidencia científica que la respalde ni explica cómo sucede este proceso. ' ' Otra de las teorías que suena prometedora y bastante próxima a una solución es la planteadas por Rodolfo Llinas quien describe la conciencia como el producto de señales eléctricas en el cerebro, esto lo ha experimentado y comprobado empleando la magnetoencefalografía, donde se observa algunos síntomas neurologicos y psiquiatricos se desincronizan en ese sistema especifico. ' ' Según las teorías estudiadas y observadas aún no se ha podido comprobar con evidencias científicas que la conciencia tenga una base biológica, de hecho nos encontramos en un punto crucial en el estudio de la misma, es algo motivador y un trabajo importante para la neurobiología moderna que con sus avances tecnológicos y una mayor base en cuanto a teorías previas podrá plantear una teoría que pueda ser comprobable biológicamente, por el momento no existe una evidencia comprobable. ' ' REFERENCIAS BIBLIOGRÁFICAS ' ' * G.M. Edelman. Wilder than the sky. The phenomenal gift of consciousness. Yale University Press, 2004. * .LLINAS. R. Una Nueva Teoría Neurobiológica de la Conciencia y sus Trastornos. Presentación en el Ciclo de Conferencias “El Retorno de la Conciencia”, El Colegio Nacional. * RYLE G. The Concept of Mind. Hutchison.1949. * Ramon de la Fuente. EL ESTUDIO DE LA CONCIENCIA: ESTADO ACTUAL. Instituto Nacional de Psiquiatría Ramón de la Fuente Muñiz Distrito Federal, México, 2002. * FORMAN RKC. What does mysticism have to teach us about consciousness? J Conciousness Studies.1998. * Corbera, Enric. - Batlló, Monserrat. Tratado en Bioneuroemoción.Primera edición. España, 2014. * Graziano, Michael S. A. Conciencia y el cerebro social. Universidad de oxford. Inglaterra. * Quian. Rodrigo. Las neuronas de la conciencia. Department of Engineering, University of Leicester, Reino Unido.